Kifuku no Shi
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [AU][Doctor!Midorima/Policía!Aomine] Terminó con la consulta, y antes de salir dio instrucciones pertinentes a la enfermera a cargo de Daiki. Quedándose en el corredor, meditando en concreto sobre algo. Y esperando que la próxima vez que Daiki despertara lo primero que sus fieros ojos vieran fueran el amoroso rostro de Kuroko.


**Disclaimer.-** Los personajes de _Kuroko no Basuke_ son propiedad absoluta de Fujimaki Tadatoshi- _sensei_ y esta historia participa en el reto: " _Daiki's Month!_ ", del foro Kuroko no Basuke en Español en FF.

* * *

 **K** _ifuku no Sh_ _ **i**_

 **P** or **A** omine _D_ aiki **.**

* * *

Desaceleró, prendiendo la direccional y se orilló. Revisó el retrovisor al igual que los espejos laterales. Girando el volante hacia la izquierda cuando no divisó a ningún otro automóvil detrás suyo. Habría jurado que estaba solo, que el interminable sendero cercado por las montañas estaba dispuesto de forma exclusiva para él. Pero se equivocó. No fue el único, otro auto llevaba la misma dirección lineal que él. Por ello justo en el momento en que la patrulla se giró el carro que venía siguiéndole le impactó. La fuerza producida jaló del coche, y Daiki fijó los puños al volante. Hundió el pie en el freno, sintiendo resultaba inútil. No supo cuantas vueltas dio, tampoco el cómo logro mantener a estabilidad del carro. E incluso de donde surgió aquella resistencia contra la fuerza centrífuga que se empeñaba en jalarlo. Las rotaciones terminaron arrojándolo fuera de la carretera y el movimiento finalizó cuando se impactó lateralmente contra lo que descubrió fue un árbol al reconocer su situación. Las bolsas de aire a los costados emergieron y Daiki pudo sentir sus costillas fracturarse gracias a la presión ejercidas por estas.

" _Ngh_ "; gimió en un intento por no gritar, y no porque hubiese sentido dolor en el momento sino por la simple presión ejercida. La adrenalina hacia lo suyo al inhibir el dolor por completo. Se quedó estático. Sin poder pensar en nada. Hasta que escuchó un segundo impacto proveniente del otro auto. Alzó la vista pero un líquido bermejo le nubló la pupila. "¿Q-qué demo-", no lo supo, ni ahora ni después, cuándo diablos se había roto la frente. Trató de enderezarse para avistar las condiciones del otro afectado pero no era capaz, desde esa posición, ver que tanto daño había recibido. " _Argh_ ", sintió algo caliente en uno de sus costados cuando estiró la mano para tirar del radio. "Aquí Aomine, accidente automovilístico en la 76. Se desconoce situación de uno de los conductores. Policía herido. Envíen una ambulancia", nunca había sentido esa presión tan extraña en el cuerpo impedirle comunicarse con tan sencillas palabras. Era inusual, curioso, el cómo Daiki sentíase igual que un globo repleto de aire siendo estrujado por las manos de un niño.

Permaneció quieto hasta que los paramédicos llegaron. Y en su espera recordó algo en concreto: " _Es mentira. Que toda tu vida pasa ante tus ojos, Tetsu_ "; soltando una sonrisa disgustada mientras intentaba mantenerse despierto mirando las montañas, esas tapizadas de nubes bajas que impedían por completo la luz de la mañana y le daban a esa parte del mundo un aspecto lúgubre, siniestro. No se percató de las bajas temperaturas ocasionadas por el clima húmedo ni tampoco de las gotas golpeando el parabrisas. Daiki solo tenía en mente las palabras de Tetsuya y en lo poco creíbles que le resultaban ahora.

Logró resistir hasta el arribo de los paramédicos. Y en la fatiga del accidente pudo ver el rostro del otro afectado. Lucía como un hombre de negocios a pesar de la sangre y los arañazos, y eso le llamó la atención. _¿Por qué?,_ fue la única pregunta que se le vino a la cabeza antes de que los separaran y fueran trasladados al hospital.

Durante el viaje se encargaron de mantenerlo alerta, realmente lo encontró fastidioso debido al súbito cansancio que se le vino. " _Maldita sea, cierren la puta boca_ ", la verdad es que nadie estaba hablando, pero Daiki era capaz de oír hasta las piedras del concreto chocar con las llantas de la ambulancia. A pesar de su estado, sus sentidos estaban al 120% de su capacidad. Y ello le permitía darse por enterado de todo.

Una vez llegados al hospital, le condujeron a la sala de rayos X y después al quirófano. No se opuso mucho, no ahora que la adrenalina bajaba, o así lo sentía porque el dolor comenzaba a torturarle lento y sinuoso. Principalmente en las costillas del lado derecho. El frío de la camilla le espabiló lo suficiente para poder percatarse de cada rincón del lugar. La frialdad de los aparatos y la poca calidez del diseño le hicieron sentirse igual a una: " _Rata de laboratorio_ ". Tronó la lengua como pudo y detrás de su gesto vino enseguida una respuesta que lo tomó por sorpresa, por segunda vez en el día.

"¿No es lo que esperabas?", la voz estoica, cruda e indiferente, adornada por aquel extraño timbre se lo dijo mucho antes de que el reconocimiento visual se diera.

"De todos los carniceros que trabajan aquí, ¿tenías que tocarme tu?", no escondió su disgusto al enterarse de quien lo atendería. Porque estaba seguro de que sus entrañas estarían en manos de ese sujeto que no lo soportaba.

"Todavía conservas esa arrogante actitud a pesar de tu condición, ¿eh?"; lo vio empujarse el puente de sus lentes, aún con las manos desnudas. "Guarda silencio, tus quejas son innecesarias _-nanodayo_ "

Lo hizo torcer la boca. Lo que menos quería ahora era alguien que lo regañara, después de todo estaba a punto de ser abierto, literal, para permitirle a ese estirado cuatro ojos meter los dedos en su carne. Guardaron silencio, los dos, por varios minutos, y antes de que la enfermera se encargara de enguantar y vestir a ese idiota, Daiki dijo: "Midorima, te lo encargo", no iba ninguna burla, en lo absoluto, sino una petición sincera a un amigo que sabía tenía a pesar de las diferencias y los pleitos.

Shintarou le miró fijamente, sin responder de inmediato. Sabiendo lo que se le estaba confiando tras inusuales palabras. "¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, Aomine?"

"Con el sujeto que tiene mi vida en sus manos", sonrió, sincero, por primera vez desde que empezara todo esto. Y Midorima la guardó, esa bella expresión dibujada en el rostro herido y pálido de Daiki.

Los demás doctores llegaron seguidos por los otros enfermeros. Shintarou aguardó a que el anestesiólogo sumiera a Aomine en su inconsciencia antes de empezar ese juego al que le había invitado sin su consentimiento.

La cirugía duró mucho más de lo planeado. Pero lograron estabilizarlo justo cuando el traumatólogo entró. Los daños no eran tan superficiales ni sencillos a pesar de lo aparentemente ocurrido. Al menos Daiki continuaba con vida, a diferencia del otro conductor que falleciera durante el recorrido al hospital.

La intervención duró aproximadamente 5 horas, más tiempo del estimado. Midorima se quedó acompañándolo antes de que fuese trasladado a terapia intensiva. Sabía que estaba fuera de peligro, al menos ahora, pero quería asegurarse de dejarlo salir de esa cámara con vida. Porque aunque no se lo hubiera demostrado, Midorima estaba hecho un caos de arriba abajo. Sentíase débil, mareado y el terror de arruinarlo durante la operación seguía fluyendo por sus venas. Nunca había ocurrido, ni en sus supuestos o en sueño alguno, el tener que aferrar con sus puños la vida del ser amado.

Intentó hacer a un lado el flequillo de esa frente que seguía sin recobrar su tono bronceado, pero no lo tocó más. Haber sentido la vida en sus palmas correr a través de su carne, órganos y arterias le bastaba. Ciertamente Midorima siempre había querido sentir a Aomine de una manera íntima como bien Kuroko y Kagami lo hicieron alguna vez, pero no de esta forma tan cruel y despiadada. Sí, quería conectarse, estar en su interior, que lo sintiera, pero no así. No arriesgando su existencia. "Tu estupidez me ha puesto en esta abominable situación, Aomine"

Le palpó los labios, helados, resecos. Deseando enardecerlos.

"Ve pensando el cómo me pagarás. Porque tu seguro no alcanzará a cubrirlo. Mis servicios son de élite _-nanodayo_ "

Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de la bata no sin antes empujarse las gafas. Dejando entrar a los enfermeros, y permitiéndoles llevarse a un dormido Daiki.

Durante el resto del día los amigos cercanos llegaron al hospital. Antes de empezar la cirugía Tetsuya se hallaba allí, hecho un lío y Takao, sin que Midorima diera la orden, se había encargado de lidiar con él. No le sorprendía, no cuando Kuroko y Aomine seguían teniendo _ese_ tipo de relación a pesar de los rompimientos y lo sucedido con Kagami. Tras la operación Kise, Murasakibara, Momoi y Akashi arribaron al hospital. Cada uno preocupado a su manera. Kagami trajo consigo a Sakurai Ryou y a Wakamatsu, de una forma que asombró a Midorima. Pues desconocía siquiera que mantuvieran alguna especie de contacto. No que le importara.

Cuando se encontró con ellos el primero en interrogarlo fue el mismo Kuroko, con esos enormes ojos rotos y las lagrimas secas en los pómulos: "Midorima _-kun_ , ¿Ao-aomine _-kun,_ cómo se encuentra él?"; le miró despectivamente, de manera usual, e ignoró a propósito el pensamiento que seguramente por la mente de Kazunari se cruzó en ese instante: " _Oi, quita esa cara, ¿qué no ves como está?, maldito tsundere"_. Suspiró antes de decidirse a hablar y echarle un vistazo malhumorado a Takao que tras ello desvió el rostro.

"Por ahora se encuentra fuera de peligro. Debido a una fuerte contusión tuvimos que ingresarlo a quirófano. Las hemorragias internas se detuvieron y gracias a que las costillas fracturadas no lograron afectar ninguno de los órganos en relación a estas logramos estabilizarlo", explicó de la forma más sencilla que encontró y aunque las palabras no sonaron tan amables bastó con decir que estaba vivo para que Kuroko se tranquilizara y regresara el brillo a su mirada.

Cada uno de los presentes se mostró aliviado, y sus antiguos compañeros de secundaria agradecieron a su manera el trabajo hecho. Incluso Akashi ofreció llevarlo a cenar a aquel restaurante francés al que no había conseguido reservar a tiempo para fechas que bien le hubiera gustado conmemorar allí como muestra de su profundo agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida a ese idiota que alguna vez fuera la estrella del equipo.

Cansado se retiró a su consultorio, dejando a los demás en la sala de espera. El día le había puesto a prueba de forma perversa, y debido a ello el amor de Midorima oculto tanto tiempo salía de su escondite más poderoso que nunca. El haber dejado que la vida dispusiera de la existencia de Daiki en sus manos le había hecho replantearse su situación emocional con respecto a este. Sabía a la perfección que a pesar del paso del tiempo y las distancias su amor seguía allí. Que no importaron los años a lado de Takao ni siquiera su breve romance con Momoi o esa aventura con Akashi, él solo estaba enamorado de una persona. De un sujeto ridículo e idiota. De alguien que reunía todo lo que odiaba y no soportaba de una persona. Estúpido, maleducado, vulgar, soez e imbécil. Sin el mínimo de glamour en él. Trató de resistirse desde aquella vez, cuando ambos eran unos niños queriendo jugar baloncesto. Pero no pudo. Daiki lo había apresado, tan enérgico que aún ahora después de tantos años lo seguía queriendo.

Reclinó la silla para adoptar una posición más cómoda e intentar dormir por ahora. Con la esperanza de despertar de esta pesadilla.

No consiguió descansar lo suficiente, primero debido al torbellino de emociones y segundo porque su paciente había logrado reaccionar antes de media noche. Una de las enfermeras se había anunciado de manera bastante amable, pero aún así Midorima no logró quitarse el mal humor.

"Esto, _sensei_ , el paciente Aomine _-san_ acaba de despertar"

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz para responder de mala gana un: "Aa, enseguida estoy allí", que hizo correr a la pobre mujer.

Tomó la bata para colocársela nuevamente, vistiéndose el estetoscopio y los lentes para encaminarse a la habitación de su paciente.

Al llegar lo primero que avistó fue el ceño fruncido de Daiki y esos labios rojizos acentuando su todavía palidez. Estaba de malas, igual que él.

"Despierto y lo primero que veo es la cara de esta mujer, ¿qué clase de chiste es este?", la joven enfermera se encogió ante el despectivo tono usado por Aomine. Y aunque eso lo reprendió después no sintió pena alguna por la chica. "¿Dónde está Tetsu?"

Antes de responder sus absurdas preguntas, con un movimiento de muñeca le ordenó a la enfermera los dejara. Tras ello se acercó a la cama para leer el reporte en la tabla, todo bajo el escrutinio silencioso de Aomine. Ciertamente la reacción era bastante favorable, tanto que el idiota ese ni siquiera se doblegaba al hablar con tal ímpetu. Debería dolerle el respirar siquiera pero al parecer sus ansias por ver a Kuroko eran mucho más fuertes que su propio dolor.

"¿Dónde está?", volvió a preguntar, sacándole un suspiro pesado e irritado.

Caminó, deteniéndose a su lado y así verlo desdeñosamente. Pero su expresión solo generó que Daiki endureciera sus facciones. E incluso pudo ver como el canino superior izquierdo se asomaba peligroso, igual que un depredador.

"Veo que no aprendiste nada. Conozco las limitantes de ese cerebro que tienes pero no creía que fuera hasta este extremo"; no fue amable, ni un minuto y eso lo notó en el brillo fúrico iluminándole los iris zarcos a Daiki. "Deberías preocuparte por ti, nada más"

Se lo dijo porque era verdad, porque así debería de ser. Pero sobre todo porque le dolía. Le hería enormemente que Aomine, aún en estas condiciones, se preocupara más por Kuroko que por él mismo. Ya ni siquiera pensaba en sí Daiki imaginaba siquiera lo terrible que fue para él haber tenido su vida en sus manos. No, solo podía pensar en ese desamor, en las nulas esperanzas de este y en que a Aomine parecía importarle poco su propia existencia siempre y cuando Kuroko estuviera allí, otra vez.

"Quiero verlo. Quiero que vea que sigo aquí. Que no lo he dejado. Que no lo haré. Que por él yo-", intentó ignorarlo, no verlo aferrarse a las sábanas que le cobijaban ni tampoco el caos que comenzaba a formarse. Porque se estaba precipitando. Las emociones empezaban a dominarlo y el llanto fluyendo a través de sus peligrosos y hermosos ojos le estrujó los adentros. Debía mantener la calma, ahora más que nunca. Al menos hasta aliviarse.

Y por ello Midorima lo hizo. Por el bienestar de Aomine. Y por él mismo.

"Tet-", no se lo permitió. No. Le sujetó de la barbilla firmemente y sin más lo besó. Introduciendo la lengua, filtrando el dedo índice para evitar que lo mordiera. Lo subyugó. El caos llegó y Aomine intentó resistirse pero sin éxito. Un fuerte espasmo lo dejó a merced de Shintarou y Daiki solo pudo pensar en algo: " _Nada es como dijiste, Tetsu. Nada, absolutamente nada_ "

Dejó que Miorima lo sometiera. Que la saliva lo ahogara y el calor lo derrocara. Se rindió a las sensaciones y al cansancio que se le sobre vino. Durmiéndose de nuevo sin dejar de pensarlo un solo segundo.

« _Oi, Tetsu, me pregunto qué es lo que se siente choc- ¡ouch!, ¿qué diablos te pasa?_ _»_

 _«_ _Eso es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti, Aomine-kun. No digas tonterías como esas por favor_ _»_

 _«_ _Ché, es solo curiosidad. ¿Qué nunca has pensado en ello?, ¿qué se siente?_ _»_

 _«_ _No_ _»_

 _«_ _Tu_ _»_

 _«_ _Pero he escuchado que en momentos como esos eres capaz de recordar toda tu vida en segundos_ _»_

 _«_ _Hum, ¿es así?_ _»_

 _«_ _Aunque en el caso de Aomine-kun es imposible. Porque ni siquiera es capaz de recordar sacar la basura_ _»_

 _«_ _Oi, ¿quieres que te golpee?_ _»_

 _«_ _Con que recuerdes tus tareas es más que suficiente_ _»_

 _«_ _Tetsu_ _»_

 _«_ _¿Si?_ _»_

 _«_ _Si un día llega a pasarme algo lo primero que quiero ver cuando despierte es tu rostro_ _»_

 _«_ _No pidas cosas imposibles_ _»_

 _«_ _Promételo_ _»_

 _«_ _Aa. Lo prometo, prometo estar allí cuando Aomine-kun despierte_ _»_

La promesa que no le cumpliera Kuroko. Aún cuando él seguía esperándolo. Asfixiado por ese maremoto desatado por un tío que siempre había imaginado le odiaba como a ningún otro.

Midorima no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando Daiki extravió la conciencia. Estaba absorto en su desesperación y ansias por hacerlo, por besarlo después de tantos años. Solo se frenó cuando se percató de que la lengua de Aomine dejó de resistirse y la respiración de este cayó en picada. Apartó la boca y lo terminó de recostarlo. Checó los signos vitales y aún agitado revisó el tórax y demás extremidades. La exploración fue torpe, apresurada, debido a su absurdo y ridículo intento por recuperar la compostura.

Lo había hecho. Se había descubierto. Y de una forma vil y atroz. Con un paciente, en horas de trabajo, con ex compañero, con un hombre, un idiota. Con la persona que hasta ahora había amado.

Terminó con la consulta, y antes de salir dio instrucciones pertinentes a la enfermera a cargo de Daiki.

Quedándose en el corredor, meditando en concreto sobre algo. Y esperando que la próxima vez que Daiki despertara lo primero que sus fieros ojos vieran fuera el amoroso rostro de Kuroko.

* * *

 _The End (?)_

* * *

 **N/A** Bueno, desde cuando quería escribir un Midorima/Aomine y aquí está. Es curioso que haya salido después de haberme ganado un esguince cervical y no pueda usar la lap. Sí hay errores disculpen porque mi editor instalado en mi móvil no tiene corrector. Mmm, no sé, siento que debería hacer un segundo capítulo, ¿pero qué opinan ustedes?, igual tengo mucho tiempo porque estaré incapacitada por varios días. Oh, bueno, mejor me voy a tuitear mi felicidad ya que la Juventus estará en la final de la UCL.


End file.
